the_littlest_pet_shop_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Identifying Pets: TCC Issue 1
Issue 1 - 3/28/15 The Collector's Corner - Identifying Pets By Hannah Thanks for stopping by to read our first ever LPS Collector's Issue, "The Collector's Corner!" TCC is a series of Wiki articles pointed directly at the collectors of Littlest Pet Shops. It is written from our writers to you, which keeps it laid back and collector-to-collector! This issue's topic? Identifying pets! How do you identify pets, and what for? Everyone starts somewhere. Heck, even the most experienced collectors of LPS merchandise don't really think about the worth or history of their pets; nonetheless, there are many people out there who take pride in knowing the value and history of them. Some would call themselves Littlest Pet Shop historians! Now that's something to be proud of! Now, what do I mean by "identifying pets?" and who cares? For those who are wondering, we're talking years. Numbers. Anything of the sort. Why? For everyone out there that is curious, on the look for LPS rarites, or are simply wondering how much they really should sell them for! Knowledge wants to be free! Now, let's get to it! The Oldest of Its Kind When you're identifying a pet's year, take note of what it looks like. The more realistically designed or painted, the more likely it is to be old! Take any Littlest Pet Shop species and look at the first pet produced of the species. From the first dog to the first dolphin, they all have a realistic flair to them. Now compare them to the newer LPS of their kind; you got pink cats and most likely green flamingos! Okay, so maybe I've overdone it. There never were any green flamingos produced. Unless they've got some new blindbag specials made out of the new and...disturbing molds. But that's besides the point! "Check Please!" Every Littlest Pet Shop has a copyright date on their body. Try their stomachs, legs, under their head, etc. It'll say something like this, for example: "©2008 Hasbro China C-031G" Well, that's what my LPS caterpillar's copyright mark says! Anyways, recognizing a pet's year of production makes for a better LPS historian in the future! :) Experience Experience is how we all get to where we are now. Years of collecting brings out the intuition we need to see behind the cute, soul-stealing eyes of Littlest Pet Shops. I myself have been collecting for nine years. No matter how old you are, these little guys never fade. Research Research is great. It helps you on your school projects, and it definitely helps you with LPS. Unfortunately, not all LPS facts are online, such as dates or playsets. That's why we're here, though, right? That's why this LPS Wiki exists! Some great sites to start searching for information? Try this site: http://nicole-mysite.blogspot.com/ It's a great place to find every Littlest Pet Shop known to date! Wrapping it Up Wrapping it up like a ball of yarn. Thanks for taking the time to read our first Issue of The Collector's Corner. You can find our future issues posted in the category "Collector's Center." It is now located on the navigation tab labeled "Collector's Center!" Have anything to say? Comment below! Issue 1 Writers -Hannah (FeatherWish LPS, founder) -Hannah's LPS Plushie staff Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Collector's Center Category:The Collector's Corner